


Fuck That

by pliebas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches, idk how tf to tag, not entirely beta read so theres that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliebas/pseuds/pliebas
Summary: Jaehyun gay panics as his world falls apart
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun wakes with his alarm. He takes a minute and listens to the alarm’s relentless sounding before turning it off at exactly 6:31 am. He rolls out of bed and heads to the shower. At 6:45 am, he finishes washing up and changing into clean clothes. Jaehyun makes his way into the kitchen and starts the coffee machine. As his coffee starts to brew, he grabs a bagel and makes his usual bagel sandwich. At 7:00 am Jaehyun is out the door, briefcase and coffee in one hand, bagel sandwich in the other. He puts his bagel in his mouth as he locks the door to his apartment then heads out. He walks to the metro and at exactly 7:10 am, he swipes his metrocard. Jaehyun finishes his breakfast and coffee soon after entering the underground transport station. 7:15 am, he boards the metro. The metro makes his would-be 20 minute commute into a mere 7 minutes. Jaehyun exits the metro station at 7:24 am and takes a deep breath of the brisk air. He checks his watch to confirm the time before turning to walk to his work - which should only take 4 - 5 minutes. He takes in the scenery of the trees, neatly trimmed, and tall buildings that surround him. He watches kids play around a fountain. He watches vendors set up their stands for the day. He briefly smiles. At 7:29 am, Jaehyun walks up the steps of The Company.

As Jaehyun swings the door open, a cool draft greets him. He breathes in the stale air. He misses the warmth he felt when he started working here. The building used to hold such promise and wonder. The tall glass skyscraper used to be magical, the place of dreams. The glass reached high up into the sky, far above the clouds, giving them a glimpse of heaven. It was a dream to work here, wasn’t it? Oh how Jaehyun was wrong. The sun used to shine rainbows onto Jaehyun’s frame as he entered. Now Jaehyun only feels cold, stale air. He remembers when this place used to be full of life. Wasn’t it lively? He struggles to remember.

Nevermind that. Who cares how it felt for him, he was doing what he always wanted to do, what everyone should do: helping people. Here he was helping people find their passions. Here he was helping people achieve their dreams. Here he was helping people by making the world a better place. Wasn’t he? The finicky mirage was slipping through his fingers. Jaehyun desperately tried to hold on to it, but it would only make it melt faster. Jaehyun was left with remnants of this mirage, one that he had long believed was so true. Behind the curtain, he sees all the wrong, all the pain that built this front.

Jaehyun walks up to the second floor, greeted by the fragrances of various flowers potted near the banister. Daisies, orchids, calla lilies, and poppies all welcome him back from the weekend. He’s never understood the boss’s infatuation with flowers. They spend so much on the flowers since they need to be replaced every week. The flowers used to last a few days, if that. The botanists must have improved over the years that Jaehyun has worked here. Or they got new botanists. Jaehyun isn’t too sure, he’s never paid enough attention to them to know.

Some first level recruits nearly run Jaehyun down as he walks down the hallway. He watches them pass him, watches their bright eyes, their brisk walks. He misses when he was like that, innocent, lively, happy. He misses their naivety. Misses not knowing. He turns back around and continues walking down the long, cold hallway. He enters his office and sets his briefcase down and takes off his jacket. Draping his jacket over his desk chair, he warily eyes the stack of papers in manila folders on his desk that definitely weren’t there before he left for the weekend. He takes a closer look at them and reads the sticky note’s message: “New Mission. Read ASAP. Meeting at 8:00 am sharp.” He sighs and eyes his watch. It reads 7:32. He grimaces.

Jaehyun steps out of his office and walks down towards the breakroom. He checks his watch when he enters the room. He takes a breath then starts up the coffee machine, which should be ready to pour a fresh pot of coffee by the time his coworkers arrive. He opens the fridge and grabs three bottles of water and an apple before leaving the breakroom. Jaehyun quickly walks back to his office and sets his newfound treasures down. He checks his watch again. It reads 7:40. He sighs. He grabs the apple and sits at his desk. He takes a small moment to stare at the pile in front of him before reaching out and opening to the first page.

* * *

Jaehyun got up to walk towards the meeting room exactly 3 minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. He looks at his watch as he enters the room, noting that he has 1 minute before the meeting’s start. He glances up and spots Yuta - his long time coworker - and walks over to sit beside the long haired man. And so, the meeting starts.

Jisung walks in, holding a large stack of papers against his chest as he announces the new teams and their objectives. The silver-haired man walks around the table, handing each person their own file. Jaehyun looks at his assignment in dismay. What use can this small business serve? He glances over the rest of the file and notes that he and Yuta were once again paired together. They share a look and smile.

Jisung continues with the briefing and makes sure everyone understands their individual objectives. After answering the various questions, he ends with, “As you all know, our CEO is looking forward to the anniversary of The Company. We need to make sure it all goes smoothly. No matter how insignificant your assignments and targets may seem, you must execute your tasks to the best of your ability. If you need more resources or information, please submit a form to my office before the end of the week.” With that, the tall man leaves the room.

* * *

Jaehyun and Yuta walk towards one of the private discussion rooms.

“So, partner, how do you want to do this? Arson? A lil hand to hand combat? Ooh maybe we could go all like, Jonah Hex on these people,” Yuta suggests as he spins a chair backwards and sits.

He’s always been a bit _too_ into the job for Jaehyun’s taste. He claims to not have a sense of morals anymore, that “The Company stripped all of that from me the moment I stepped through the doors. Hell, probably the moment they scouted me.”

But no matter. Yuta had always been peculiar, even before he and Jaehyun had become close. He seems to be the only one who doesn’t regret joining. In The Company, everyone had a choice of where they wanted to serve. There was the intel division, the tactical division, and the business division. The ones who couldn’t serve in either of those three were the janitors or chefs or botanists. But everyone had a choice once they were hired at The Company. The tactical division was in charge of taking out the targets that the boss chose. Everyone was lured in by the money, as the tactical division was paid the most out of all the divisions, but they all seemed to regret their choice. Except Yuta. Who knew why. Maybe The Company was giving him some sort of special benefit. Maybe they had something that Yuta really needed. Maybe he is just a cold blooded killer deep down inside. One way or another, he’s a good friend. Maybe even Jaehyun’s only friend - if he can even call it that.

“I was thinking maybe we actually scout the place before we dive head first. You know, just a thought.” Jaehyun doesn’t look up from the papers as he responds.

Yuta leans towards Jaehyun. “Oh, so we’re going old-school. I see. Not as fun, but hey, that’s just my opinion.”

Jaehyun makes something of a dismissive noise as he pushes Yuta back.

Yuta gives out a small laugh as he opens his own folder. Soon after, they’re both engrossed in the details of their case.

* * *

Jaehyun dives face first into bed. He hardly remembers anything after the private meeting with Yuta. He probably just went back to his office and researched like he always does before a job. Everything from the afternoon was a blur. Jaehyun rolls onto his back and rubs his face.

He stars at his ceiling, eyeing the projected clock above him. It was currently 9:00 pm. He always leaves work at 8:30, though he doesn’t remember leaving. He closes his eyes and counts down from 60. He calms his breath and clears his mind before getting up at 9:01 pm to go change and brush his teeth. Ten minutes later, Jaehyun crashes into his bed.

His bed doesn’t creak anymore. He wishes it did. He misses his old apartments. It was well kept, even if it was one of the oldest buildings on the block. There was always sunshine leaking through his window, laughter on the streets, life flowing through the block. Now, there’s cold. So much cold. When he first moved to this side of the city, he was shocked by the cold wind. He looked up at the sun and wondered how something so bright and fiery could spread such cold. His world slowly became accustomed to the cold and now he’s frozen.

The person Jaehyun was before The Company was much brighter, goal driven, enthusiastic. His optimistic self had died long ago. He thought he knew what he wanted before. He thought he knew right from wrong. It’s all a blur now. The Company wants so much from him, but can he really give them all of it? Sure, they provide him with a fancy wardrobe, a nice apartment, enough money to be more than comfortable, but at what price? He’s sacrificed so much, his morals not being the least, but what else is he going to lose? What else can he lose? What could The Company possibly want? What’s the big boss’s end goal?

To everyone on the outside, to Jaehyun when he was on the outside, The Company seemed like a benign company. They promote helping others. They promote progress. They promote happiness. Who wouldn’t believe that? To everyone else, The Company has made good on all of their promises. They have brought about stability and profit. Why wouldn’t the people trust them?

Before Jaehyun was on the inside he dreamt of working for The Company. He always wanted to help people. But now? He’s questioning everything. Maybe The Company _is_ actually helping people, but in a much more covert way. Maybe these targets are threatening the peace and tranquility. Maybe The Company is taking seemingly innocent people off the street because the criminals are just that good at feigning innocence. Maybe The Company does have the best intentions of the world in mind. Maybe.

He’s always been one to give the benefit of the doubt. He blames his sympathetic ass for his troubles. Why else would he be here? Retrospectively, it all seems inevitable in the long run, but was it? He can’t help but think that it could have all been avoided. His recklessness, his neglectfulness, and his overall contempt were all contributing factors to his looming fate. Everything requires constant improvement, but when does improvement fail to suffice? Maybe he should go back to focusing on the task at hand - not fighting Death for once - but instead avoiding his responsibilities. Debating between disappointing his superiors and disappointing himself, he finds himself prioritizing other people’s agendas over his own being. Again. Which leads him back to re-evaluate where his sympathies lie.

Jaehyun rolls onto his stomach and hugs a pillow. He wants out, no doubt, but how? The only people he knows that left The Company were fired. If he’s fired, he probably, no scratch that, he would _never_ get hired again. If he runs, The Company would find him. He’s personally taken part in hunting down escapees

Jaehyun lets out a frustrated groan. He’s never getting out, is he? At least not in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha this is a repost lol. it's a lot better than it was originally so there's that. anyways hope you enjoy.
> 
> // uhhh might go back in and fix the grammar when I catch it //
> 
> \- L  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pliebas?s=20)


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth wakes him up. He spares a glance over his shoulder to check the time. Their foggy mind rings quiet alarms until he is able to comprehend the digits glowing on the face of the box.

“Fuck. I’m so late,” they say, making no move to get up. With a slap to the face and some rolling on the bed later, they finally decide to get up.

He manages to get himself semi presentable, finagle their hair into a decent mess, and almost finish brushing his teeth before their phone rings.

He groans as he walks across the room to pick up the landline. “Ugghhhhhhh - hello! Haechan here,” he says in his best I’ve-been-awake-for-hours voice.

“You just woke up didn’t you. Oh my fucking gods don’t even answer that. You’re late in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Nope, I haven’t noticed at all.” They gargle their mouthwash as they stretch the landline’s cord from the bedroom to the bathroom sink.

“Bitch if you don’t get here-”

“It’s literally ok. I’ll be there in like five minutes or something. Just cover for me until I get there.” He thinks he hears a “What do you think I’ve been doing” over the phone but is too focused on trying to find their shoes.

“Fine. But this is the last - and I mean LAST - time I’m covering for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” They hang up and spot their shoes, or at least one of his shoes, in the corner of the room. He sighs. Today is not going well for them.

He manages to sprint down the block and arrive at their work in under three minutes. He smiles as he explodes through the doors of the shop, proud of his record. He opens his mouth to announce their presence when they get interrupted.

“One of these days you’re going to get fired.”

“Xe wouldn’t be able to survive without my expertise,” they reply smugly. Haechan looks warily at the new bouquet on display. “Those are completely wrong. What are we trying to promote? ‘Hey if you’re looking to fuck someone out of spite then turn around and murder your best friend why don’t you buy these flowers?”

Their coworker - Jaemin - snickers at the comment. “Well, bring it up with the boss. Until then, these will stay up on display and for sale. You do have to admit that they look pretty together.”

“No, I really don’t,” they mumble under his breath. They tie their apron then get to work tending to the various flowers.

* * *

“Why, of all places, are we going here?”

“They have the best sausages, duh.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes as he waits in the car while Yuta ventures off in their detour. The pair had met up at Jisung’s office to borrow keys to one of the company cars. They took the metro to the garage then set off east towards the small shop. 

Yuta presents Jaehyun his very own, freshly made (at least that’s how it’s promoted) hot dog. “Eat up. You never know when the next chance to have something this good in your mouth will ever happen again.” Yuta shoots Jaehyun one of his signature smirks and puts the car in drive.

They somehow make it to their designated scouting spot without injury, despite Yuta’s haphazard driving.

“It’s not my fault that these sausages are just so damn good! Can’t blame a man for getting distracted.”

“We almost died. Twice.” Jaehyun doesn’t understand how this town could use cars. Cars! They’re so dangerous. They’re controlled by humans behind a wheel. Humans who can make terrible decisions without meaning to. He’ll stick to the safety of the automated underground metros.

“Don’t be such a baby, JJ. It could have been worse.”

Jaehyun doesn’t even want to think of how much worse it could get.

They take a short walk from the road to the park and sit down at their table to finish their food. Well, Jaehyun does anyways. Yuta scarfed his food down while driving. Their scouting spot is in the park right across from the small business. A large oak tree stretches above them, greedily basking in the sun. The world out here is so bright and beautiful and warm. Jaehyun’s surprised he hasn’t gotten a sunburn yet. 

Not much happens for a while. Everything seems really peaceful, quaint, “looks sus,” Yuta had supplied when they sat down. There aren’t too many people around either. The area is generally run-down. The only things that breathe new life are the various plants around the park. Jaehyun starts to think that maybe they are the only humans in the area until someone half sprints, half stumbles into the shop. They make a rather grandeur entrance, despite being disheveled and barely vertical. Yuta snickers.

“Well, I’m bored. Shall we go in?” Yuta doesn’t wait for an answer, already cleaning up the trash Jaehyun scattered across the table. Jaehyun would rather enjoy the sun, but he stands up and follows Yuta anyway.

* * *

The little shop bell dings as some customers come in. Haechan doesn’t even look up, too busy in the back.

“Jaem! There’s someone for you.”

“I know dumbass. I’m right here, you know,” Jaemin scowls, tugging the hat over his head then puts one of Haechan’s head. Haechan gives him a look.

“It’s part of the uniform, don’t look at me like that.”

Haechan doesn’t hear much of the conversation, far too invested in making ample food for his plant babies. He makes out remarks of how pretty the bouquets are and how pretty Jaemin is, which Jaemin no doubt took in stride and ran with it. Haechan makes his way out of the backroom towards the wall to feed the plants they’ve been growing since the beginning of the season.

Jaemin continues on some ramble about how pretty the gods-forbidden new bouquet is. They can only roll their eyes. Haechan turns around to water the plants behind him when he’s met with a pair of sharp eyes. His eyes widen a little, hopefully unnoticeably.

“Can I help you?” Haechan tries to keep the bitterness out of their voice.

Mullet takes a step back as Haechan lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The tall man in front of him looks at his partner? Coworker? Boyfriend? Before looking back at Haechan. “Yes, actually. I’ve already gotten the opinion of your coworker but I was wondering if I could get yours as well?” Mullet directs Haechan’s attention to an arrangement of orchids and magnolias. “I rather like them. My company really loves decorating the building with flowers. I thought it’d be a good fit.”

“Which company is it?” Haechan tries to fight off his mild curiosity so he can just end the conversation and go back to what he was doing. But he is intrigued.

“I actually work at The Company. We both do.”

“Did you expect that to get you somewhere?” Haechan recognizes the name, he’d be stupid not to. Some big shot company on the west side came all this way - probably to absorb the small shop into their company.

Mullet doesn’t meet a beat. “Nah, but you know how The Company is. I was hoping you could supply your opinion. Make sure the flowers would fit into The Company’s aesthetic.”

Haechan narrows their eyes. “That can’t be it. What the fuck do you want.” Haechan can feel Jaemin’s glare but can’t be bothered.

The motherfucker had the audacity to smile. “Well, yes. We have ulterior motives. We need a cheap and sustainable way to replenish the flowers in the building. Additionally, we’re going to need lots of flowers for the anniversary party. We will benefit from this partnership but so will you. If you partner with us, you guys will earn hundreds, maybe even thousands of customers overnight. More in a week.” He gives a small laugh. “Of course, we could always go to other companies. We just thought you guys had the most to gain and the best to give.”

“Hm, well I suggest you look at other shops then. We don’t need your business here.” Haechan tersely replies. That earns them a slap to their shoulder. Oh, yeah, Jaemin.

Jaemin smiles one of his most charming smiles. “I’m so sorry about him. He is a little bit too suspicious about big companies and all. We will take some time to consider your proposition with our boss if that’s ok.”

Mullet flashes one of his charming smiles back. “Of course, take your time. Here’s my card. Call me when you’re ready.”

At that, the little bell above the door rings again as Haechan burns holes into the pair’s backs.

“You’re not actually thinking of telling Renjun, right?” Haechan stares down Jaemin.

The latter just shoots them an incredulous look. “No, yeah, of course not. I’m just going to pass up the biggest opportunity for our shop because of your unwarranted fear of xem.”

“It’s not unwarranted! Xe has literally threatened to kill me.”

“Mhm. Who hasn’t?”

Haechan huffs. “You know xe will never actually agree, right?”

“What makes you so certain? You don’t know xir that well. At least, I don’t think you do,” Jaemin narrows his eyes. “Do you?”

Haechan’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head as their cheeks redden. “NO! Nothing like that.”

Jaemin snickers.

“Fuck off,” Haechan grumbles. “Anyways, xe literally hates The Company as much as I do, if not more, so.”

“Xe might’ve changed! Plus, we really need the money right now. Renjun would see that logic. I’m sure he’d agree once presented with a good argument.”

“Yeah but xe won’t agree to it because xe is- xe is strongly opposed to the way The Company works.”

“I don’t care. I’m going to call xem and xe is going to come here and we’re all going to discuss the pros and cons.” Jaemin gives Haechan a pointed look. “Don’t let your personal bias get in the way. You know we need the money.”

Haechan sighs, defeated. He gives Jaemin one long, hard stare before turning to fix the various arrangements of flowers on display.

Jaemin steps into the backroom, presumably making the phone call to Renjun, as Haechan tries to bury his thoughts in his work. Renjun was a reasonable person. Xe had a certain complex that rubbed Haechan the wrong way but xe was logical nonetheless. The two are always at odds and it worries Haechan that it may make Renjun become irrational just to spite Haechan. But Renjun wasn’t that petty, right? Sure, the two had a history, short albeit, of undermining and undoing each other’s progress and actions, but with something as big as this? They surely would be able to look past their differences and agree with each other. Right? Maybe he should cut the landline, just in case Renjun decides to do something stupid. Be on the safe side.

Haechan is pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of the receiver clicking. Dread fills his body. His face morphs into a grimace as they start to explore the various scenarios that this could all go wrong.

A short time later, the bell echoed through the small shop. The plants seem to bow towards the figure in the doorway. Two long, neat braids of pastel blue hair, framed the small figure. Shadow roots invite attention and the sharp yet dewy eyes guide the focus down. The sun held the figure, glowing, highlighting xe’s perfect skin.

The ethereal being holds xir head high. Haechan watches xem search the store, entranced by the searching green eyes. Xir face falls when xe makes eye contact with Haechan.

 _Oh well. Time to die, I guess._ Haechan sighs through his nose as he manages to hold eye contact. They find themself swimming in those deep, scrutinizing eyes. He decides it's a good way to die.

“Where’s Jaemin?” Haechan bristles at the other’s words. Right, Jaemin.

“What? Disappointed to see me Junnie?” Haechan desperately hopes Renjun couldn’t hear the way his voice shook. Renjun narrows xir eyes. If looks could kill, well, Haechan would be dead 100,000 times over. “He’s in the back,” they mumble.

Renjun hums in approval and Haechan curses himself for the way his spirits lift in response to the sound. They stare at xir back as xe makes xer way to the backroom. One day, they’ll get over their nerves. One day, they’ll stand up to xem.

“Deep breaths. You got this,” Haechan attempts a quick pep talk with himself before following the blue haired beaut.

“-probably a good idea anyways.” Jaemin’s voice wavers with uncertainty. “I mean, think about it. We are barely making the lease as it is. Imagine if we get _The Company_ as our client? Even if that doesn’t bring in other clients, the money we get from them would set us for a long time,” Jaemin reasons. His eyes pleading and mouth set to a slight pout as he tries his hardest to convince Renjun.

“No,” Renjun answers, not giving Jaemin’s reasoning a second thought.

“But-”

“No. If you want to visit The Company, then go ahead. Don’t drag me or my shop into this.”

Renjun turns to leave. Haechan stands in the doorway. Jaemin is seething.

“Don’t you want to see him?” Jaemin nearly yells before his face softens. “Don’t you miss him?” His voice cracks as he pleads with Renjun’s back.

“He chose his life and we chose ours,” Renjun says over his shoulder. “It’s not my fault he’s trapped.” Renjun’s glare splits Jaemin in half, knives shooting without mercy. Renjun pushes past a thoroughly confused Haechan, leaving painful memories bubbling in xir wake.

Jaemin crumbles to the floor at the sound of the bell. His head in his hands as he shakes, but no tears fall.

Haechan inches closer until he is close enough to pull Jaemin into a loose hug.

“Who were you talking about?” he asks softly.

Jaemin shakes his head. “Just an old friend. Don’t worry about it.” He pulls back to give a reassuring smile.

Sad smiles don’t fit Jaemin. Sure, The Company is fucking terrible but seeing their best friend sad is far worse. Haechan nods and holds a rapidly breaking Jaemin.

* * *

Jaehyun exhales dramatically as they exit the car - hopefully for the last time - and walk out of the garage. He checks his watch as he stands next to Yuta. He looks up and stares at the long haired man and wonders what made him trust the reckless man enough to get in a car, a motherfucking _car_ , with him.

Yuta looks at his face and laughs. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Yuta cheerily says as he slaps Jaehyun’s back. “Maybe you want to drive next time?”

“Next time?” Jaehyun chokes.

Yuta lets out a loud laugh. “Come on, let’s head back.”

The two make their way back to the metro and sit in silence for the short five minute ride back into the city. Jaehyun contemplates his values and priorities and proceeds to make a promise to himself to never, ever get into one of those hell vehicles again. Once back at The Company, the pair grab their stuff and decide to head off to Yuta’s apartment rather than stay after hours. The walk over is a mere eight minutes compared to Jaehyun’s twenty-nine minute commute.

Jaehyun walks into Yuta’s apartment and lasts all of three steps before nearly greeting the floor with his face. Yuta snickers as he closes the door.

“Graceful,” the latter snorts.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and huffs as he slips off his shoes. “I know right. More graceful than your fucking driving.”

“You’re still caught up on that? Geez. Doubt you could do better, anyways.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, swallowing his rebuttal. He can count the number of times he’s been to Yuta’s apartment - all strictly business visits - on one hand. Hell, he can count the number of times he’s ever been to anyone else’s place on one hand. The feeling of being in someone else’s home is still largely foreign to him. He runs a hand through his hair as he tries to adjust to the setting.

“Uhhhh do you want anything? I might have, like, instant noodles or something. Maybe a slice of bread.” Yuta stares off into the direction of his kitchen. “Might have some fruit, too. Not sure. But I do have beer! Want some?” He gives Jaehyun the perfect view of his profile and a small smile.

“Yeah, sure. I could go for a beer.” He probably could, anyways. Jaehyun looks down at his watch and notes the time. If he leaves in about two hours, he’ll be able to get home in time to shower and clean up and get in bed at his usual time. He might need to leave earlier if Yuta really doesn’t have food.

Yuta reemerges from the kitchen and Jaehyun is still standing in the middle of the room like an idiot. Yuta nods his head towards the couch and goes to sit. Jaehyun takes the beer from his outreached hand and joins him.

The manila folder opens with a soft _thwap_. They set out the profiles of each worker as well as layout the general details of the shop. The Flower Berets was a small shop owned by a witch. There were five employees working at the small shop. Jaehyun couldn’t figure why the place was so dangerous. The owner seemed to just want to stay in tune with nature. The shop itself was nearly going under, anyways. Sure, witches posed a threat to the boss, as they were trying to steal the boss’s power, but this one seemed far more benign. They didn’t seem to want anything to do with the boss. Not everyone’s intentions are clear until it’s too late, though.

“How’re you coming along with your side?” Yuta pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Decently enough,” Jaehyun didn’t spend all of his day yesterday to come up completely dry. “There’s only, like, five people working there. They seem to work in pairs. The nice one with the pretty smile that we met works there basically everyday. Then the rude one works like once a week. The other three have decently regular shifts, varying every once in a while. Then the boss, our target, basically never shows up at the shop. And we have no visual of the kid.”

Yuta nods. “Ok, that’s not great. Did you find anything else? Like their background?”

Jaehyun sighs. “There’s not much on them. The suburbs don’t keep extensive records like us. We just know their names, phone numbers, and addresses.”

Yuta leans back and crosses his arms behind his head. He mulls it over for a moment. “We need a team, then? Or do you think the higher-ups could dig up some shit?” Yuta turns his head towards Jaehyun.

“We could try the higher ups.”

“Cool. I’ll bring it up with Jisung.” There’s a pensive pause, then, “How do you think we’ll get their boss out of the shadows? I’m assuming since basically no one has seen them that a party invitation won’t work.”

Jaehyun rubs his hands over his face. He sighs. “I don’t know, man. What do they want. Like really want?” He drops his arms and hopes that the research team could find something good.


	3. Chapter 3

Haechan sits on his roof, swinging his legs. The rhythmic thudding of his heel hitting the brick of the building grounds them. The stars watch him as he leans back and stares at the moon. They bask in the moonlight, reminiscing. Memories rise with the moon and fall into the stars. Wide eyes gloss over as the night breeze brings the past closer. They reach out, desperately trying to hold on to what he used to have.

He wishes they had the power to turn back time, go back and save them all. If he could control time, maybe he could’ve stopped the whole thing from happening. Maybe they could have stopped the years of pain that erupted in the wake of their mistakes. Constant thoughts of ‘you should have tried harder’ and ‘why didn’t you hold on’ flood his brain. They had it so good. They all did. But he just took it for granted. Why didn’t he try harder? Why didn’t he fight back? Why were they a coward?

They lean their head back as a strangled cry bursts from their chest. All he can do is wish. All he can do is sit here and sulk. All he can do is look at his friends in the fish tank and say ‘I’m sorry’. At the very least he should be with them. But no, they bailed when it got hard. They left and let everyone else deal with his mistakes. He’s supposed to be strong but he feels so weak.

The moon glowers at Haechan. They can only look back and plead.

_ He chose his life and we chose ours. It’s not my fault he’s trapped.  _ Renjun’s words kept ringing through his head the entire day.. Xir words held so much anger and contempt. Yet, Haechan heard the fright laced within xir voice. What did that mean? Who did they leave behind? Who did Haechan make them part with?

Guilt floods his senses as the moon swims in their eyes. He knew what it felt like, leaving friends behind. They had done it in a heartbeat. Given, it was a very frightening heartbeat, but there was no hesitation nonetheless. When had he grown so fearful? He should have stayed. They should have fought. They should have protected their friends. Protect his friends.

Haechan’s hands tightly grip the edge of the roof. He shoots the moon a look of determination. Protect his friends. He couldn’t do it before, but they’ve grown since then. They will protect their friends and his friends’ friends. He has too. He has too. Because what else can they do?

Standing, he dusts off the back of his pants. They look up at the moon one last time before the night’s end and whisper, “I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Jisung mentally kicks himself for the fifteenth time as he walks to work. Sure, he only lived, like, three minutes away, but he didn’t want to have to walk all the way back to his office at gods know what hour because he forgot some case files. He mentally kicks himself again.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,” he mumbles under his breath as he unlocks the back door to The Company. He tugs his jacket closer to his body as he enters the chilly building. Glass looks great but its insulation sucks ass. At least he has his tea.

He makes his way around to the main staircase because gods forbid Taeil actually put in employee staircases near the back entrances. Or literally anywhere. Or a fucking elevator. Jisung does not need to walk up thirteen flights of stairs for the stupid cases. Maybe he’ll just come back tomorrow. He stops in his tracks. Is it really worth it? He’s already here. If he turns back he’ll just feel unaccomplished and annoyed. He kind of really needs those case files. Taeil is going to be up his ass if he doesn’t get them to him by the end of the week. Jisung lets out a frustrated groan.

“Whatever. This is so fucking stupid. Next time I see any of the higher ups or fucking architects I’m going to make them put in a fucking elevator. Who the hell has time to walk up thirteen fucking flights of stairs? Maybe I’ll just get my ass demoted so I don’t have to walk so much. Fuck management for their whole ‘the strong must prove their worth’ and make me walk thirteen fucking flights of fucking stairs. I swear to the gods the next time I see Hendery I’m going to fucking strangle the living motherfucki-” Jisung stops his grumbling as he’s met by a tall figure on the second floor. 

Yuta looks up as he hears Jisung approach. He’s leaning on the banister, obviously mulling over something by the way his mouth is set. Was Yuta waiting for him all night? Did he never go home? How did he know Jisung was going to be here? Or was it a chance thing, where he just hoped Jisung would turn up? Jisung internally groans. He doesn’t even make midnight trips to work  _ that  _ often. Why couldn’t Yuta wait until office hours? Unless Yuta isn’t here for him. Gods he hopes Yuta isn’t here for him. Jisung is  _ tired _ . He does not want to do this

In lieu of expressing his discontent, he raises an eyebrow. Yuta responds with a shy smile. Jisung forces himself to not sigh and just let Yuta follow him up the thirteen motherfucking flight of stairs.

Jisung does not welcome the familiar burn in his calves as he unlocks his office. He tries to calmly walk over to his desk like he’s not dying to be anything but vertical. He sets down his tea and death stares at the case files that have made him take this dreadful journey.

“Did you need something?” Jisung asks as he remembers the tall man’s presence. Jisung collapses into his desk chair, hoping it didn’t look as desperate as he thinks it did. 

A moment passes before Jisung actually looks at Yuta. He’s standing rigid, fiddling with his hands. His eyes are darting everywhere but Jisung. Jisung tries really hard to not want to just bolt out of his office with the stupid gods damn case files or even just knock the fuck out. But Yuta is making the atmosphere very stuffy and awkward. 

Jisung straightens himself in his chair. “Well? Are you-”

“I know.”

Jisung scoffs. Where in the world could Yuta be taking this?

“What?”

“I know. I know about you.” 

Yuta hasn’t stopped fidgeting since he entered the room. His eyes keep darting around like he’s fearful of Jisung. Which he should be, but it seems like he’s scared for the wrong reasons. Jisung chews the inside of his cheek as he drums his fingers on the desk. After a pause, he raises his eyes to meet Yuta’s.

“What exactly do you know?”

“Enough.”

Jisung’s eyes darken as he looks pointedly at Yuta. He watches the taller man’s eyes widen in fear and breath become labored. Jisung smirks, smug at knowing the power he holds over the trembling man in front of him.

“No,” he says as he leans forward. “You’re going to tell me everything you know.”

“Why should I?” Yuta takes a breath. His voice shakes warily as he continues. “I have leverage over you. I could report you to the higher ups. Hell, I could just tell the janitor and you’d be done for. You don’t have anything on me.”

Amusing. Yuta seems confident in his intel despite the fear in his eyes. But no, Jisung can’t have that. He can’t have anyone thinking they have leverage over him. Oh, he has so much over Yuta, the latter won’t even be able to process what hit him. But, he has to be careful, play his cards right.

Jisung tilts his head to the side as he chooses his card. “Well, I do know one thing.” He reaches over to grab a sticky note and a pen. He writes two words then hands the note to Yuta. Jisung watches Yuta’s face as he registers how out of depth he is. Jisung leans back, satisfied. “Now, let me repeat my question. What exactly do you know?”

Yuta swallows. He looks at Jisung with an expression so fearful it makes Jisung giddy. The tall man before him all but collapses into a chair. “Ok, I’ll tell you.”

* * *

Jaehyun huddles under an infinite amount of blankets. His body feels so cold despite the thermostat reading 86 F and the mound of blankets on top of him. Jaehyun tries to shut everything out as his mind drifts back to earlier in the day. The car ride. The suburbs. The flower shop. He misses that flower shop. What was it called? He can’t be bothered to remember. If he concentrates hard enough, he can feel the remnants of the suburb’s heat, the shining sun. Oh, how warm it was, how lively it felt. Jaehyun felt like he could actually breathe! Now he’s stuck back over here, probably never to feel the warmth again.

The day had left him disgruntled. Everything after their trip was stale and monotonous. Yuta droned on and on about the information they had and the intel they needed to get. The pair had made lists upon lists of materials they might need and ideas to run by Jisung. They made plenty progress but it was all so bland compared to the morning. It didn’t help that Yuta lacked proper sustenance, forcing Jaehyun to break his routine and go out to eat two days earlier than normal.

Jaehyun barely made it home on time. He kept spacing out, daydreaming about going back to that little flower shop. The place was so bright and homey. Jaehyun kept having to snap out of his thoughts and remember to board the right metro at the right time and remember when to exit. His body longed for the warmth of the shining sun. But he was stuck with the cold rainbows painted on the porcelain floors.

He sighs. Just when he got a taste of what could be, it got ripped away from him, likely to never be experienced again. How cruel. Jaehyun buries his face in his pillow and attempts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha this is a repost lol. it's a lot better than it was originally so there's that. anyways hope you enjoy.
> 
> // uhhh might go back in and fix the grammar when I catch it //
> 
> \- L  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pliebas?s=20)


End file.
